Many solid and semisolid materials are formulated for subsequent melting and dispensing after a period of storage that requires special packaging and handling. This may include provisions for excluding exposure to the atmosphere, particulate blocking, and extended heat degradation. Additional chemical additives and containerization are required to avoid these elements in the supply of materials for subsequent melting at the application site. Expensive bulk melting equipment employing a controlled atmosphere is required for some materials. Other materials form a char (solids in the melt that have to be filtered) that clogs the dispensing apparatus after extensive heat exposure.
Bulk hot melt materials are commonly palletized to accommodate shipping, handling, and storage for a variety of customer quantity requirements. Some semisolid materials cannot be palletized. Some formulations of palletized materials stick together and therefore preclude common vacuum handling at the melting and dispensing site.
The purpose of this invention is to address the cost in distribution, handling, and remelting that normally takes place in the application of hot melt materials. A significant energy reduction can be achieved in efficient melting only once in the compounding and dispensing cycle. Many hot melt adhesive formulations consist of a majority percentage of base material and minor amounts of additives specific to the application. Some producers of specialty materials could benefit from providing only the key application specific additives.